


The Next Morning

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Morning After, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Spidey Sense Fail (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: The morning after Peter and Sables first night together is a little bit more awkward than Peter hoped.





	The Next Morning

Peter groaned as he tried to roll over to the other side of the bed but was stopped by the sharp metal around his wrist. Panic set in immediately and he jumped into a sitting position on the bed; pulling on his chained arm painfully. There was dried blood around the cuff that met with new blood after his violent movement reopened the wounds from the night before. 

His heart began pounding rapidly in his chest and his senses became blurry. There was something disproportionately horrifying about being confused and confined when the Spidey senses he had come to rely on weren't sending off any signals. No clear sign of danger in sight. 

The adrenaline had nowhere to go but out. He mustered all of his strength and pried the metal ring off of his wrist with a loud ‘clack.’ 

He flung the bed sheets to the floor and jumped to the ceiling for a vantage point. His vision finally caught up to him. The room he was in was not his own but it was familiar. Clothes were strewn about on the floor with little care; some of which were his. 

His? He looked down at himself hoping to see the Spidersuit he was accustomed too but instead was met with his own pale, naked, body. 

He didn't have even a second to question the inclinations of his situation before the bedroom door flung open. “I expected you to be up, but not that high,” a familiar voice echoed. 

“Sable? Right, Sable! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” He turned a bright red; wishing he could hide behind his mask like he normally would. Or at the very least; he wished for Miles’ ability to turn himself invisible. 

She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed across her mostly exposed chest. She was only wearing a housecoat and some very comfortable looking fuzzy slippers. Both of which were a gentle grey; like her everyday clothing. 

Seeing her like this eased his nerves enough that he felt comfortable jumping down from the ceiling. He covered himself with the wrinkled bed sheet he had thrown to the floor and sat with his legs over the edge of the bed. “So,” he mumbled. “Last night was nice.” 

“Did you think I was going to keep you prisoner here?” 

“What? No, no. I just… panicked. The only times I ever wake up chained to something, it's not an enjoyable experience. Instincts reacted faster than the conscious mind.” 

“I understand. Your line of work is a dangerous one, to say the least. I would have unchained you but you fell asleep and I feared waking you.”

Peter blushed a brighter red, “oh yeah. Oops. I think you wore me out.” He took a moment to survey his love marks in the mirror across from the bed. Delicately brushing his hands over the bites and few hickeys currently painting his neck and chest. “You really did a number on me, huh?” 

“Yes, well, you seemed to enjoy it last night. I hope you do not regret it now.” 

“Not at all.” 

With a few swift steps, she was beside him, She slowly taking his hand in hers. “You are shaking.” Her eyes fell to his arm. “Your heart rate is still spiking. Are you sure you are alright?”

Peter sighed; dropping his own gaze. “Sorry. It happens sometimes. I just get really overstimulated when my spidey senses and regular senses aren't working together. It doesn’t happen often but when it does, it takes a while to settle down. I just feel on edge; like danger could be lurking right behind me while an entire part of me has shut down.”

Slowly Sable lifted their still linked hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to his swollen wrist. “You do not have to worry about danger when you are with me. I will keep you safe while you are with me. And should something go wrong; I will find you, just as you did for me.”

“I appreciate that, really. It’s not very often that I have people on my side.”

They sat in silence for a few long but enjoyable moments as Peters heart rate settled back to its normal, steady beating. Sable had a lighter air about her than before. Her gaze was softer than normal and her lips were curved into a small, tender smile. 

Peter almost didn’t want to let the moment end. It was too soft, too sweet, too much like a once in a lifetime moment. Especially considering their line of work. But he’s also painfully aware that she may not be feeling the same way he is. She was a lone wolf after all. 

“Hey,” his own voice surprised him as he spoke without realizing he had done so. “I really did enjoy last night, and I appreciate you being on my side, but I should go. This city never sleeps which means I can’t really either. I should probably get out of your care as well. I can’t imagine you’d want to waste your day here with me.”

“Shame you think that,” she cut him off. “I was just thinking it might be a nice day off.”

“O-Oh yeah?” Peter cursed himself on the inside. “We still can.”

She shook her head. “No, you are correct. You have a duty to protect this city. I don’t pay you to sleep. Do not worry; I am sure that we will find ourselves here again when the city is a little quieter. Go on; your suit is in the other room. I can return your civilian clothing the next time I see you.”

“Are you just trying to steal my sweater? It’s comfy; I know, but I still want it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Sure; that’s what a sweater stealing girlfriend would say.” His cheeks flushed red as he realized what he had said. Jumping to his feet he hurriedly mumbled, “well, that’s my incredibly awkward cue to leave.”

Before he could run out of the room; her firm hand was on his chest, effectively stopping him in his place. She firmly pressed her lips to his before stepping out of his way. “Just stay safe out there.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” He hustled out of the room before he could make it more embarrassing. 

“You’re limping,” she called to him. 

“You know what you did to me, Sable! You don’t get to pretend like you don't know why that is!”

The last thing he heard as he pulled on his suit and jumped out of the window was a faint and almost inaudible giggle that he had never heard before, but hopefully would again.


End file.
